Happy Birthday, Vic
by sarahxxxlovey
Summary: “Why do you keep kissing me?” I asked uncertainly. “Because I love you.” Kinda Weird/Different. Teddy/Victoire!


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any characters, settings, or plots from Harry Potter.

Teddy didn't really like going to the Burrow on May 2nd. He wouldn't want to stay at home with his grandmother either, so he guessed that going to the Burrow was better. At least there were a few kids there. But, he didn't like it even if there were kids there.

He didn't like how all the adults would sit in the family room, piled on top of the couches practically sitting on each other, looking through old photo albums and holding each other as they cried. He thought it was a ridiculous way to deal with grief and honor people who had fallen.

His parents had been some of those people, his grandfather as well. Uncle Fred (as Teddy was told to call him) was one of the fallen too. Professor Moody – his mum's mentor – had died, Dobby, Colin Creevy, and others too, people that he'd heard about over and over since he was born.

He felt sorry for his grandmother a lot of the time. She had lost her husband, then her daughter, and then her son-in-law. If Teddy hadn't been born, she would have been alone. He was thankful he was living, just for the sole purpose that he was what his grandmother had left.

He felt really sorry for Victoire on May 2nd. It was her birthday. The day that his mum and his dad and her uncle died was the day that she was born. The day that all her celebrations took place.

There actually were no celebrations. When she turned eight, she decided that she didn't want presents or a party or anyone to mention her birthday from that point on. She didn't want to come downstairs to a hoard of crying people in her kitchen when they should be celebrating her birthday. So from then on, Victoire just magically became a year older without having a birthday.

It was sad that because of the fact that close relatives died on her birthday, she didn't get to celebrate. Teddy was sure that if she acted bratty enough and cried a lot, that everyone would suck it up for her and sing "Happy Birthday" in off key tones like a normal family would, but that wasn't something Victoire would do.

It was one of the rare occurrences when you could tell that she wasn't as selfish as she always seemed to be. When she walked down the halls at Hogwarts with over the top confidence, strutting her stuff as her high heels clicked against the stone floors, she was practically the poster girl for being stuck-up.

But it was times like these, when she gave up celebrating a day that was supposed to be all about her so that her family could grieve over ones lost that you could tell that she was a genuinely good person. It was incredibly selfless of her, in Teddy's opinion. To an outsider it seemed that she would have liked nothing better then to have a day that all was about her. But an outsider didn't really know her, did they?

An outsider wouldn't know how Victoire would come and sit next to him in the morning for breakfast. An outsider wouldn't know how when his friend's made stupid, lewd comments at her, she could dish it right back and make the seventeen year olds faces drop with shock, even if she was two years younger and six inches shorter.

An outsider wouldn't know how Victoire came and cried for hours after her ex-boyfriend spread rumors about how horrible she was in bed. An outsider would think it was because everyone was saying she was bad. But Teddy knew that she was upset because she didn't even sleep with him. Teddy knew that she hadn't had sex; even if she was the sexiest person he had ever seen in his life. He knew that she wanted to wait for someone special. She hated being called a slut more then anything.

An outsider, or anyone except for Teddy really, wouldn't know the real Victoire if they spent five years in her presence, every single second of every day. They wouldn't know her if they looked her in the eye and talked to her honestly for hours. Nobody else except for Teddy would know everything about her like he did.

He was the first one who knew about her wanting to get pink highlights. He loved that he was the first one other then her mum (who was dyeing it) to get to see it in all its lightly tinted pink glory. He could tell her that she looked beautiful and she would believe him, even if she believed no one else when they insisted.

Vicky could be really conceited sometimes. When she wanted something, _really_ wanted something, she would do almost anything to get it. _Almost _anything. She would beg and scream and cry and throw the biggest temper tantrum that England has ever seen. She would if she really wanted something.

For example, when she wanted a bow that was on James' teddy bear that Uncle Charlie brought him from Egypt, she led him upstairs to his room for nearly an hour. When they finally came down, she was wearing the bow in her hair, and James looked traumatized.

Teddy knew that if she really wanted people to celebrate her birthday, she would make them. There could be no way that she really wanted it. Actually, she probably did want the gifts and the presents and the singing, but she wasn't selfish enough to interrupt all the grieving that was taking place.

He stepped out of the fireplace and looked the Burrow's kitchen. It looked the same as always, worn but freshly scrubbed and filled with food, except there were no kids running around. He stepped forwards and let his grandmother through. Molly came in and they hugged, tears in both their eyes.

Teddy slipped out of the room and let them have some time to their selves. He walked upstairs and saw Fred, Roxanne, and James sitting on the floor of Uncle Fred's old room, looking around with sad looks in their eyes. Rose was leaning on the doorframe of the room on the next landing looking at Hugo, Lucy, Louis and Lily play with blocks quietly. Albus stood behind her, his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey Teddy," he said softly. Rose looked at Teddy and gave a small, sad smile.

"Hey Rosie, Al," Teddy greeted back. "How's everyone?"

"Grandmum's falling apart, Grandpa's all right so far. Uncle George is with Aunt Angelina by the grave. My dad and mum are with Uncle Charlie and Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey and Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur somewhere, probably in the family room," Rose answered, her eyes still on the children. "Dom and Molly are out in Uncle Ron's old room. You know them; two peas in a pod."

"And Victoire?" Teddy asked quietly. Rose gave him a knowing smile.

"She's out back. Not near the grave I assume. Probably by the orchard."

"Thanks, Rosie," he replied. "Bye Al." Albus gave a little wave and Teddy ran down the stairs and out the back door.

**~*~**

"You're pretty hard to find, you know that?" I looked up and saw Teddy standing before him in all his turquoise haired glory. I smiled at him, patting the ground next to me.

"Maybe that's the point!" I replied, laughing.

"Well you look to pretty too be alone," he said sweetly, putting his arm around me and pulling me towards his body. "That's a very pretty pink dress you have on today!"

"Thank you," I said into his chest.

"You're welcome." he said happily. I looked up at his brown eyes and shook my head disbelievingly. "What?" he asked.

"How can you be in such a good mood?" I asked.

"Well," he said, "It's my best friend's birthday, Happy Birthday by the way, and the sun is shining and the birds are singing and I'm alive. Why shouldn't I be happy?"

"Really, Teddy?" I said, my eyebrows raised.

"Yup!" he exclaimed, sighing in a happy way, squeezing my shoulders.

"Don't try that crap on me. I've known you for your whole life."

The happy smile slid off of Teddy's face.

"You got me," he said dejectedly.

"I know," I replied smartly, "Explain."

He sighed. "Well, I just think you deserve better then sitting by yourself on your birthday, your _sixteenth_ no less."

"Sixteen is just like every other birthday, Ted."

"But just because some things happened a long time ago, doesn't mean that you don't deserve to be celebrated on your birthday! I mean, your name, Victoire that means victory! We should be celebrating the victories and your birth and not spending the day miserably every year." His voice broke and he sighed, but I could tell it wasn't from his little speech.

"What?" I asked as he looked up at the tree above us.

"I don't want to start crying," he said, still looking at the curving branches. He looked at me sideways, then looked back up at the tree.

"You can, you know," I said, "Around me."

"I know." He looked at me again, and then swiftly, he kissed me on the lips.

"I love you, Vic," he stated nonchalantly, leaning his head back on the tree and looking up at the leaves.

"I love you, too, Teddy," I said. My fingers traveled up to my lips and I touched them; they felt empty without his pressing against them.

I was confused. He looked at me and smiled.

"Don't look so mystified," he teasingly scolding, shaking his finger at me jokingly, "You're face will stick that way." I stuck my tongue out at him, feeling like a little girl.

"So what?" I asked, grinning mischievously. His face calmed and he tried to glare at me, but failing miserably. Smiling, he leaned over and kissed me again. Then again, longer this time, pressing his lips mine for a few moments before pulling away and dropping his head into my lap.

"What was that, Teddy?" I asked stonily. "You can't kiss me a few times and tell me that you love me, then kiss me some more, and act like nothing's happened_._ It just doesn't work that way."

"Yes, it does." he said. "It works however I want." He looked up at me like a five year old, grinning like an idiot.

"Not in this case."

"Yes."

"It's my birthday so you have to be nice to me."

"I _am_ being nice to you! I just kissed you didn't I? Isn't that what you want? Isn't that making you happy?" he asked teasingly, bringing his face towards mine. I pushed him down by his forehead and blushed furiously.

"Don't flatter yourself, Teddy Lupin," I said, glaring down at him.

"Don't flatter myself?" he said in outrage, pushing himself up off the ground, "Don't _flatter _myself? That's real rich coming from you!"

"Stop exaggerating, Teddy. Calm yourself."

His voice became high, "I'm Vicky Weasley and I'm perfect. I'm just _so_ fabulous and I'm so hot and oh my gosh, I have to go do my nails!" My eyes filled suddenly with tears.

"Shut up, Teddy."

He continued: "Don't you just love my pink hair?"

"Shut up." I said quietly, my voice breaking. "You said you liked my hair."

"I _do _like your hair," he insisted randomly, his own slowly turning brown. He wasn't focusing.

"You're so bloody confusing, Teddy! First you tease me about my hair then you say you like it."

"I'm allowed to say that I like your hair and then contradict myself, all right? You seem to do it all the time and nobody cares."

"I'm a _girl._ Our whole gender is notorious for being hormonal and having mood swings."

"So you're using your gender as an excuse?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Sure sounds like you are. If it's not because you're a girl, what is it then?"

"It's because I'm ME!"

"And I'm me. Glad we established that."

The tears poured over the rims of my eyes and poured down my cheeks.

"I hate you." I said vehemently.

"No you don't," he said, lying down on the grass. "Don't lie."

"I'm not lying," I said, my voice breaking yet again.

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"I've known you since you were born, Vic. I can tell when you're lying."

"Whatever."

We sat for a few moments in complete silence. There was yelling in the distance; Fred had probably played a prank on someone and they were yelling about it. Teddy's eyes wouldn't meet mine.

His hair was fully brown now.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Me too."

"I ruined your birthday."

"It wasn't that good anyways," I replied. He leaned over and wiped the tears away with his thumb, then grabbed my other hand, intertwining our fingers.

"I really do love you," he said softly. I smiled, and he kissed me again, pressing his warm lips to mine repeatedly, sweetly.

"Why do you keep kissing me?" I asked uncertainly.

"Because I love you."

"Brothers don't kiss their sisters the way you kiss me."

"Well, what if I don't love you like a sister?"

"Then you should tell me."

"I love you, Victoire, but not like a sister."

I stayed quiet.

"This is the point where you say 'I love you too Teddy, and not as a brother.'"

"Fine then. I love you too Teddy, and not as a brother."

"Well don't say it if you don't mean it!"

"What if I mean it?"

"Then I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered.

He looked at me, his hair turning again. I couldn't tell what color it was going, more of a blonder brown then normal I guess. But now it was going redder, and now blacker. I looked in his eyes instead. His thumb moved softly against mine, playing gently with my fingers.

He leaned up from my lap and pressed his lips to my cheek. I could feel my cheeks flushing. It was something that I'd never experienced before.

His lips traveled lightly down my neck, barely touching them. He was in control now. The feeling lingered for a few moments after his mouth moved on. For my whole life, I had never been out of control, and suddenly he was tearing me gently apart where I lay. Wait, when did I start lying down?

He nibbled my ear, his teeth grazing along the skin. He was making me fall apart. I steadied myself, telling myself to take deep breaths. His lips moved once again downwards, to the underside of my jaw, to my pulse point. I was sure he could feel how hard my heart was beating. I'm sure that he knew how much was affecting me.

Then he took a different path. He grabbed both my arms, lifting them above my head, lying on top of me, pressing down into my body. I shivered as my bareback touched the ground; I had forgotten about the rain from this morning.

He sucked my neck harder, hard enough to leave a hickey. I was sure I was going to use a lot of cover-up the next morning. The way his lips were moving along the delicate skin of my neck was driving me crazy. It was building a pressure in my stomach.

I tried to lean up to kiss him, but he held me down and kept ravishing my neck, attacking it brutally and wonderfully all at the same time. I had made out before, hooked up with other guys, but nothing had ever felt like this. Like my head was about to combust, my heart explodes, my body betrayed me in the worst way possible.

"Teddy," I moaned as his nipped my neck. My eyes had been closed for ages, it felt like, telling myself it was so that the sun didn't damage them, but I knew it was because the sensations he was giving me, the point that he was driving me to, was driving me crazy.

"Oh Merlin-" I moaned breathlessly. I hadn't realized that he had removed one of his hands from holding mine down. It had wandered down to my side, content with running alone the curves of me, his fingers barely brushing my waist, only enough to make me feel it, but not enough for any pressure, any relief.

I snapped his hand that was holding me down away and grabbed the collar of his neatly pressed shirt, pulling him roughly down on top of me. Our noses bumped and our teeth clashed and our lips met in a kiss that didn't seem to end for centuries.

His tongue winded in and out of mine, twisting and turning on top of itself and on top of me, all while his body pressed harshly, and again, wonderfully, into my own, pressing me harder down into the ground. It wasn't cold anymore. In fact now, I was just the opposite. My body felt like it was on fire.

And suddenly, he was gone. His fingers were gone from their position, his lips from my neck, and his body from mine; leaving me with a cold, empty feeling. I kept my own eyes closed, convincing myself that I wouldn't get too upset if I woke up and I was in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, my dreams come true all being a horrible fabrication of the night.

But when I opened my eyes, he was next to me, well a few feet away, his head buried in his arms, and facing down on his stomach. I reached out tentatively and ran my fingers along his back, feeling the warmth return partially to my seemingly frozen body.

His head turned towards me.

"Sorry." He said, his head returning to face the dirt. What was he sorry for? He didn't do anything wrong- my heart momentarily stopped and my hand jumped from his back. He regretted it. He never wanted me in the first place; it was all just acting, lying. He'd always been good at it, ever since he was a little kid he'd been good at it.

"What for?" I managed to choke out. I was surprised I could even get that much out. It felt like someone had grabbed my throat and was squeezing it as hard as they could, trying to cut off my breathing. My head was slowly growing dizzier and dizzier.

"For stopping," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked down at his right as his looked at me again. His lips were swollen. It made me happy.

"Why are you sorry for stopping?"

"Because I didn't want to, and from those noises you were making I could tell you didn't want to either." He grinned cheekily at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I didn't… I don't want you to stop. Ever."

"I won't," he replied. "Unless I need to."

"What constitutes need?"

"Like right then, if I hadn't stopped, I never would have been able to." He looked down at the tall blades of grass in front of him.

"Teddy, I…"  
"I don't want to put you in the situation of making me stop. It'd be harder

then you think," he said, playing with the blades with his finger.

"What if I don't want you to stop?" I replied coyly.

"Don't you dare say that, Victoire Weasley. If you ever say that again I won't ever be able to stop."

"I want you to keep going. I _want _you, Teddy."

"I want you too, Vic."

"Then have me. I'm letting you. Take me." I looked him in the eye, gauging his reaction.

"You deserve more then just some guy doing you in some random place," he said, with a snarling undertone, burying his head in his shirtsleeves. I sighed and leaned back on my back, looking up at the sky.

"You aren't just some random guy, Teddy. And this definitely isn't just some random place. We spent half our childhood here. Together."

"Well then you can't have some guy who isn't your boyfriend doing you in a not-so-random place."

"Teddy, I couldn't think of anyone besides you."

He scooted closer and grabbed my hand again.

"I know, Vic. Later. When you're older, and I'm older, and when we have time to actually do something about this."

"We have all the time in the world, Teddy."

He looked me in the eye.

"I love you, Victoire."

"I love you too, Teddy."

The sun was setting gently behind the hills that surrounded the Burrow. It set a pretty, dusty glow to the whole orchard. The apples were rosier then normal and the leaves were greener, amplified by the smoldering flame that was the sun. The whole thing just seemed like the end of a day.

"Hey, Victoire?" I heard Teddy mumble.

"Hm?" I answered absently. He leaned over and kissed me before I could react.

"Happy Birthday."

**A/N: **This isn't how I normally write. It's more dialogue then I usually have, and it's more how my friends and I are: random, silly, sweet and fun. Hope you enjoyed it! And I thought about it, right about now, that they'd still be in school at this point because it's only the beginning of May, but let's just pretend that they made a school holiday for this occasion:)  
Thanks so much to RHr4Eva for being an amazing beta:)!

& Thank you for reading:)!


End file.
